To Please The Prince
by Mai-Minzgruen
Summary: Merlin hatte es im Blut, Arthur zu triezen und ihn auch so manches Mal bloßzustellen. Aber als das eines Tages vor den Augen des Königs passierte, sah sich Arthur zum ersten Mal gezwungen, strikte Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.


**Title:** To Please The Prince

**Rating:** explicit

**Words:** ~5.000

**Ship:** Merthur

**Language:** German

**Summary:** Merlin hatte es im Blut, Arthur zu triezen und ihn auch so manches Mal bloßzustellen. Aber als das eines Tages vor den Augen des Königs passierte, sah sich Arthur zum ersten Mal gezwungen, strikte Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

***** To Please The Prince *****

„Verdammt! Du machst mich wahnsinnig!", schlug Arthur grob im Vorbeigehen auf die harte Steinwand ein, nachdem Merlin zögerlich eingetreten war und die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Arthurs energische, schnelle Schritte ließen nicht nur vermuten, dass der Prinz von Camelot bis über beide Ohren wütete. Und Merlin zählte sich nicht unbedingt zu den ängstlichsten oder gar parierensten Dienern, die Arthur in seinem Leben bereits gehabt haben musste. Ganz im Gegenteil, die beiden kannten sich nun schon einige Monate, in denen er Arthur ebenfalls schon dutzende Male das Leben gerettet hatte – und sie beide wussten, dass irgendetwas falsch lief, wenn Merlin einmal die Klappe hielt und keine scharfe Erwiderung zur Hand hatte.

Trotzdem fand sich Merlin erstaunlich schweigsam in den Gemächern des Kronprinzen wider, während dieser keinen Pfennig drum gab; sich eher höher und höher schaukelte. Schritte schneller, Handgesten wilder, Stimme lauter.

Merlin wusste, dass er in solchen Momenten einfach besser nichts sagen sollte.

„Das gerade im Thronsaal musste sein, oder? Kannst du nicht einfach mal deine dreckige Klappe halten, wenn der Moment es erfordert?"

Mittlerweile hatte Arthur seine Hände verkrampft in die Rückenlehne des pompösen Stuhls gekrallt, immer noch die grazile Krone auf dem Kopf tragend, lehnte dahinter und starrte ihn aus glühenden Augen heraus an. Und dort stand Merlin nun, immer noch nur einige Meter von der Türe entfernt, irgendwie hilflos. Wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen, die stumpf an ihm herunterhingen wie nasse Haare. Wusste nichts zu sagen, kein Wort.

Es war ja nichts so, als hätte er nicht schon viel schlimmere Dinge getan oder gesagt. Arthur wusste inzwischen um seine Starrköpfigkeit. Um seine unabsichtlich ausgesprochenen Worte und seine unbekümmerte Natur. Jedoch schien irgendetwas an Arthurs heutiger Statur ihm zu sagen, dass es diesmal nur der eine Buchstabe zu viel gewesen war. Nur die eine Silbe vielleicht – und er war doch heute sowieso schon den gesamten Tag über gereizt gewesen. Das hätte er kommen sehen sollen.

„Antworte, wenn ich mit dir spreche!", befahl Arthur und trat im selben Atemzug ein paar langsame, imposante Schritte näher an ihn heran. Deutete ihm an, ebenfalls näher zu kommen, was er vorsichtig befolgte und sie sich schlussendlich beide in der Mitte des Raumes gegenüberstanden. „Glaubst du, du kannst dir alles erlauben?"

Tief und dunkel donnerte seine Stimme, wie bevorstehendes Gewitter. Und dann auch noch der ruckartige, provozierende Stoß gegen seine Brust, so dass Merlin, der diese Geste nicht hatte kommen sehen, beinahe nach hinten taumelte. Arthur war viel zu stark für seinen schmächtigen Körper. Er könnte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nichts gegen ihn ausrichten, falls der sich dafür entschied, ihm mal gehöricht eine Lektion zu erteilen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund ließ ihn das schwer schlucken.

Nur für eine kurze Sekunde lang rang Merlin sich dazu durch, den Kopf zu schütteln. Kaum erkennbar. Und dass Arthur nicht auffiel, wie viel stiller und gehorchender Merlin als sonst reagierte, ängstigte ihn beinahe noch mehr.

Er kannte sich so ja selbst nicht.

„Zieh dich aus", befahl er urplötzlich im strengen Ton. Und Merlins Aufmerksamkeit schaltete endlich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Was?", waren die ersten, entsetzten Worte, die ihm wie ein Sturm aus dem Mund purzelten. Mit Unglauben starrte er seinem Prinzen in die Augen, der jedoch nicht einmal mit den Augenlidern zuckte.

„‚Ausziehen' hab ich gesagt."

Mit einem quälend langsamen Blick fuhr Arthur an ihm herauf und runter, Merlin immer noch stocksteif vor ihm stehend, als hätte der diesen Befehl soeben einer ganz anderen Person gegeben, die irgendwo hinter ihm stehen musste. Aber sich umdrehen, um nachzugucken, das tat er nicht. Natürlich wusste er, dass er ihn damit gemeint hatte.

„Warum?", fragte Merlin kleinlaut nach einer Weile. Das letzte Bisschen Widerwillen, das ihm noch geblieben war. Aber mit einem wütenden Arthur ließ es sich oft nicht verhandeln. Und er wurde schon oft von ihm geschlagen worden. Nicht feste, nur ein kleiner Klapps auf die Wange, ein Stoß vor die Schulter vielleicht. Einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, alles wirklich nur aus halbem Spaß, aus halber Frustration. Denn, oh ja, ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er ihn nerven konnte. Aber diese Situation hier nahm neue Ausmaße an.

„Weil ich es dir sage, ich der Kronprinz von Camelot bin – und weil du anscheinend nur so um eine Bestrafung flehst, damit du endlich mal lernst, dass es auch Grenzen gibt."

Es war wirklich zum Schreien. Lächerlich, die ganze Situation. Dass Arthur so schnell in die Luft ging, dass er wirklich von ihm forderte, er möge sich doch bitte vor ihm entblößen – und dass Merlin nicht einfach umkehrte und ihn stehen ließ. Aber wer wusste schon, was das dann noch für Folgen mit sich bringen würde, also griff er zögerlich an seinen Hemdsaum, zog es sich über den Kopf. Entledigte sich all seiner Klamotten, ließ sie verstreut um sich herum auf dem Boden liegen. Kümmerte sich nicht darum, sie feinsäuberlich auf den Stuhl neben sich zu legen. Er müsste die Gemächer ja eh wieder aufräumen.

Stand nun vor ihm; schlaksiger Körper, fahle Haut, eckige Knöchel. Nackt bis auf die Unterhose. Und immer noch nicht hatte sich der Blick des Prinzen in einen Weicheren verwandelt. Hart und entschlossen starte er auf Merlins Brust, bis dieser unter dem Gewicht dessen errötete. Spürte seine Ohren erhitzen und das Kribbeln an seinem gesamten Körper. Herzrasen. Und zu seinem eigenen Erschrecken musste er feststellen, dass er nicht nervös war, weil er das Schlimmste erwartete. Zu seinem Erschrecken musste er sich eingestehen, dass ein prickelnder, angenehmer Schauer über seinen Rücken lief, während er Arthurs Blicke auf sich spürte. Abschätzend, rauf und runter wanderte. Und irgendwann auf seiner Mitte hängenblieb.

Und er erschrak fürchterlich, als er unerwartet spürte, wie sein Penis zuckte und hart zu werden begann.

„Ganz ausziehen", befahl Arthur nach einer Weile weiter. Und diesmal wollte Merlin wirklich protestieren. Die Scham dieser Art war schon schlimm genug. Und er hätte dieses eine Stück Kleidung von seinem blassen Körper abgestreift, wäre da nicht der Umstand, dass dieser ihm ganz klar zu verstehen gab, dass er diese Situation genoss mit Haut und Haaren. Und dass Merlin keinen Gefallen daran fand, dies Arthur auf so unmittelbare Art und Weise mitzuteilen.

Also schüttelte Merlin vehement den Kopf. „Nein! Reicht das denn nicht? Ich zieh mich doch hier jetzt nicht komplett aus."

„Oh doch, das wirst du", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus Arthurs Mund. Und hatte Merlin eine andere Wahl? Also seufzte er tief, als er zögerlich den Bund ergriff und langsam begann, das Stück Stoff über seine Knöchel zu schieben.

Scharf zog er Luft ein, als sein erigiertes Glied, vom letzten Kleidungsstück befreit, in die Höhe sprang und eisige Luft darauf traf. Und es war nicht dieser Umstand als viel eher der, dass Arthur ihn nun in vollem Ausmaße nackt vor sich stehen sah. Nackt und erregt. Und wie oft hatte Merlin seinen Prinzen schon nackt gesehen? Das war kein Ding der Seltenheit. Jedoch war ihm dessen steifer Schwanz noch niemals unter die Nase gekommen. Und dass ihn Arthur auch weiterhin von oben herab aus zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte, nicht eine Miene verzog, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, die Situation zu entlasten. Ganz im Gegenteil, wieder spürte er seinen Penis zucken. Allein von den Blicken; vielleicht auch vor Scham. Und er schloss krampfhaft die Augen und betete, dass Arthur weg sei, wenn er sie wieder öffnete.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen spürte er, wie Arthur ihn grob am Nacken packte und ihn schnellen Schrittes in Richtung des Stuhles heranführte, auf dem er sich gerade noch abgestützt hatte. Doch kurz davor blieb er bedächtig stehen, löste seinen Griff um Merlins Nacken, drehte sich zu ihm um und öffnete seine Hose, die ihm lose bis an die Fußknöchel fiel.

Und plötzlich war Merlin nicht mehr der einzig nackte, erregte Mann in diesem Raum.

Aber auch das half ihm herzlich wenig, sein Puls mittlerweile wie Hammerschläge an seiner Halsschlagader. Beinahe schmerzend. Ihm war duselig zumute, als hätte jemand große Flauschwolken in seinen Kopf gepackt. Und dann erhob Arthur auch noch seine mächtige Stimme.

„Auf die Knie", befahl er ihm, stieß ihn sogar mit Nachdruck auf den Kopf, um ihm klarzumachen, dass er keine Spielchen spielte. Aber das war Merlin auch schon vor zehn Minuten bewusst gewesen.

Und vielleicht hätte er ihn dazu anhalten sollen, ihn noch einmal triftig über diese Aktion hier nachdenken zu lassen. Dass sie vielleicht mehr veränderte – und vielleicht zerstörte – als sie rettete. Aber Merlin platzte vor Erregung und er mochte das Adrenalin, das durch seine Venen schoss. Bei dem Gedanken, grob von diesem Mann angefasst zu werden. Befehlen zu gehorchen, von denen er nicht einmal geträumt hätte. Mal nicht spitze Bemerkungen auszuteilen, sondern einfach nur ganz Arthur zu gehorchen und ihm alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Und wenn das beinhaltete, vor ihm auf den kalten Steinboden auf seine Knie zu gehen und seinen Schwanz zu lutschen, dann wollte er nur zu gerne Folge leisten.

Langsam sank er auf den Boden, bis sich die pralle Eichel Arthurs genau vor seinem Gesicht befand. Und er wollte schon dazu ansetzen, seinen Mund zu öffnen, da hielt ihn Arthur am Kopf fest.

„Du machst gefälligst nur das, was ich dir sage, hast du verstanden? Und hab ich dir befohlen, meinen Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen?"

„Nein."

„Wie heißt das?", wollte Arthur mit fester Stimme wissen, während der Griff um Merlins Kopf erbarmungsloser wurde.

„Nein, Milord", ächzte Merlin und hielt dieses Mal still.

„Fein", sagte Arthur danach etwas zufriedener. „Dann sei brav; öffne deinen Mund und verhalt dich ruhig."

Merlin schaffte kaum mehr ein Nicken, tat wie ihm geheißen und empfing die prickelnden Schauer, die über seine gesamte Haut hetzten. Heiß und kalt und Gänsehaut auf einmal. Scharfe Erregung und verbotene Vorfreude.

Und dann nahm der Prinz seinen eigenen, erigierten Penis in die rechte Hand. Mit der Linken immer noch der feste Griff, der ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt; grob in die schwarzen Locken Merlins vergriffen.

Vorerst langsam und genießerisch war das Tempo, mit der er in seine Hand stieß. Die rosa Spitze von ihm dabei nur einige kurze Zentimeter von Merlins geöffnetem Mund entfernt. Und während die Geschwindigkeit Arthurs Hand immer schneller wurde, wünschte sich Merlin, einfach die Zunge auszustrecken und ihn schmecken zu können.

Für einige unüberlegte Sekunden dachte er sogar ernsthaft über diese Möglichkeit nach. Ihm war bewusst, dass Arthur ihn bestrafen würde. Und wirklich, wollte er das letztendlich nicht sowieso? Der verbotene Gedanke fuhr ihm urplötzlich durch Mark und Bein. Es kribbelte hinter seinen Ohren und kurzzeitig wurde ihm sogar schwarz vor Augen. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, das ihm piksend in seiner Brustgegend saß. Als litt irgendjemand in ihm ein wärmendes Feuer. Er hatte nie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mehr für Arthur zu sein als nur sein Diener; sein Freund. Und das alles hier kam viel zu plötzlich. Aber es schreckte ihn nicht ab, nein. Er spürte seine Erregung nur allzu präsent in seinen angespannten Knochen.

Also streckte er seine Zunge heraus, gerade so weit, dass sie Arthurs Eichel streifte, das Tempo noch schneller wurde und Arthur stöhnend seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf.

Und Merlin wollte vor Triumpf grinsen und das gleiche Spielchen noch einmal wiederholen, da wurde er unvorbereitet an den Haaren auf die Beine gezogen, so schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, da lag er bauchlinks über dem Stuhl, vor dem sie die gesamte Zeit über gestanden hatten.

Seine Erektion drückte unangenehm auf das harte Material; gefangen zwischen seinem Körper und der Armlehne. Eine Hand Arthurs drückte ihn am Rücken so hart nach unten, so dass er gar keine Chance gehabt hätte, sich wieder aufzurichten. Aber er befand, dass er das sowieso nicht gewollt hätte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Arthur hinter ihm stand; er ihm seinen blanken Hintern entgegen streckte und ihm ausgeliefert war – all das ließ ihn rotwerden und verzweifelt aufstöhnen. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Arthur gerne mal die Kontrolle behielt. Dass er Leute gerne rumkommandierte und mit Freude die Oberhand genoss. Nein, er hatte bislang keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was diese Eigenschaften über seine Vorlieben im Bett verrieten. Aber glücklicherweise sah er sich denen plötzlich konfrontiert. Und er hatte nicht vor, sich zu beschweren.

„Wenn du nicht hören willst, musst du eben mit den Konsequenzen leben!", grollte Arthur hinter ihm dunkel, für einen Moment war Merlin so, als fühlte er dessen feuchte Erektion an seinem Hintern entlangstreifen, doch in der nächsten Sekunde rauschte ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper. Arthur hatte angefangen, ihm mit harten Schlägen den Arsch zu versohlen. Immer wieder, fortwährend. Und auf dieselbe Stelle, bis Merlin helle Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen sah.

Aber es fühlte sich fantastisch an; irgendwie befreiend. Jeder harte Schlag, der ihn nach vorne riss. Die Kontrolle abzugeben und bestraft zu werden. Umso prickelnder, dass es Arthur war, der ihn zurechtwies. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er diesen Kontrollverlust doch gebraucht hatte.

Und er hörte Arthur leise glucksen; dunkel und böse, als er sich schon nicht mehr entscheiden konnte, ob sein Hintern schmerzte oder ob er ihn schon nicht mehr spüren konnte. Und er schrie und stöhnte und streckte sich Arthur willig weiter entgegen. Kniff Hände zusammen und rutschte erwartungsvoll auf der Armlehne hin und her. Wollte Reibung und drückte sich dennoch nur noch schmerzvoller ans harte Holz.

„Ich sollte dich fesseln", überlegte Arthur mit rauer Stimme, schlug noch einmal kräftig zu und stöhnte dabei selbst laut auf. Und es war unglaublich heiß, zu wissen, dass Arthur es geil fand, ihn so zu behandeln. „Damit du nicht noch einmal auf die Idee kommst, Dummheiten zu begehen."

„Bitte", rutschte es überstürzt von Merlins Zunge, wovor er selbst erschrak. Er hatte wirklich nicht geplant, das laut auszusprechen. Darum zu flehen, gefesselt zu werden. Noch weiter die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Scharf darauf zu sein, ihm ganz zu unterliegen. „Bitte fessle mich."

Er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Arthur dreckig grinste. Als keine Schläge mehr folgten, spürte Merlin jedoch erst so richtig das heiße Brennen auf seiner rechten Backe. Und er konnte nicht anders, als auch diesen Schmerz herzlich willkommen zu heißen. Sein harter Schwanz mittlerweile zuckend und stechend zwischen seinem Unterleib und dem Stuhl. Und er mochte den neuen Begriff des Wortes „Diener", den Arthur ihm stumm verpasst hatte. Er wusste nicht, was passierte, wenn das Ganze hier erst einmal vorüber war. Halb hoffte er, dass dieses Geschehen nicht das letzte seiner Sorte bleiben würde. Aber konnte er Arthur nach all der Pein und der Verzweiflung noch in die Augen schauen?

„Du willst gefesselt werden, ja?", hörte er Arthur fragen. Dann dessen Hüften, die sich fordernd an seinen Hintern pressten.

Merlin blieb die Luft weg. Er wollte etwas erwidern, ein „Ja" von sich geben. Stattdessen schaffte er nur ein kurzangebundenes Kopfnicken.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet war's wirklich lustig, dass Merlin nie bemerkt hatte, wie sehr ihm die Bettelei doch gefiel. Das grobe Anpacken und die Befehle. Nie im Leben hätte er daran gedacht, dass seine kühnen Widerworte ihm vielleicht doch viel eher als einen bloßen Abwehrmechanismus dienten, den er selbst nicht vollkommen begriff.

„Okay", entschied Arthur nach einer Weile, die Merlin quälend lang vorkam. Aufgeregt erwartete er abermals das Ziehen an seinen Haaren; vielleicht noch einen letzten Schlag. Stattdessen hörte er, wie sich schwere Schritte von ihm entfernten. Doch er traute sich nicht, sich nach Arthur umzudrehen. Und als er wieder bei ihm stand, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln ein massives Strohseil von dessen Fingern baumeln.

„Knie dich vor den Stuhl", erwiderte Arthur Merlins fragende Blicke und keine drei Sekunden verstrichen, da war dieser Arthurs Befehl auch schon gefolgt.

Der kalte Steinboden lag hart und unangenehm unter seinen knochigen Knien, aber ein meilenweiter Unterschied zum hölzernen Stuhl war er auch nicht. Und das war der letzte, normale Gedanke, auf den er sich versteifen konnte. Viel eher interessierte ihn, wie Arthur vorhatte, ihn zu fesseln. Wollte er ihm nur die Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken aneinanderbinden? Viele andere Möglichkeiten sah er nicht, während er sich so dem Stuhl gegenüber sitzen sah.

Und sein Herz raste wie wild.

Doch als Arthur im nächsten Moment in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum schritt; stets das Seil in der Hand, dämmerte es ihm. Und das ließ seine Haut nur noch stärker prickeln, bis er Angst hatte, dass es an die Oberfläche sprudeln könnte. Unglaublich, was seine Magie in solchen Moment anrichten konnte. Das hatte er nie geahnt.

„Streck deine Arme aus", forderte Arthur und auch diesmal tat Merlin, wie ihm geheißen.

Mit blitzschnellen Bewegungen und festem Griff hatte er sich Merlins Handgelenke geschnappt und diese mit flüssigen Bewegungen; merkwürdig geübt, an den zwei hintersten Stuhlbeinen festgesurrt. Kurz fragte Merlin sich mit heißem Kopf, ob er solche Aktivitäten vielleicht nicht zum ersten Mal vollführte. Die Knoten um seine Arme und den Stuhl wirkten wie Kunst.

Doch als Arthur über ihn stieg und Platz vor ihm nahm, sah er sich abermals der jetzigen Situation vollends konfrontiert. Er kniete splitterfasernackt vor dem pompösen Stuhl des Kronprinzen, seine Hände waren so fest an eben jenem gefesselt, dass er nicht die kleinste Bewegung mehr vollführen konnte – und vor ihm saß nun Arthur; der Prinz von Camelot. Dreckig grinsend und sein steifer Schwanz, der in seiner Blickrichtung lag.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so heiß drauf wärst, deinem Prinzen wirklich jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, Merlin", säuselte Arthur; ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und schlängelte seine Hand um Merlins Kopf, übte nur leichten Druck aus. Aber Merlin verstand.

„Jeden, Milord!", bestätigte Merlin flüsternd, bevor er ihm von Schaft bis Eichel nach oben leckte und Arthur zischend Luft einsog. Er wusste nicht einmal, weswegen er so aufgeregt war. Diese Sachen hier würden passieren, was immer er auch dagegen unternahm. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass Arthur ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, sobald dieser merkte, dass Merlin das Ganze hier wirklich nicht wollte. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass Merlin gerade in diesem Moment nichts lieber tun wollte, als seinen Prinzen auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Ihn in seinem Hals zu spüren. Und Arthur nahm ihm alle Entscheidungen. Arthur führte und er parierte; solange er keine Entscheidungen selber treffen musste, hatte er keinen Grund, nervös zu sein.

Er hatte die Macht aus seiner Hand gegeben und es gefiel ihm viel mehr als erwartet.

Und kaum hatte er Arthur komplett in den Mund genommen; der bittere, muffige Geschmack der ersten Lusttropfen auf seiner Zunge, griff Arthur fester um seinen Kopf und schob ihn bis zum Anschlag auf seine Hüfte.

Erschrocken versuchte er, tief einzuatmen, aber mit der Luft, die ihm fluchtartig aus seiner Lunge entwichen war, stellte sich das schwieriger dar als gedacht. Also hustete er stattdessen um Arthurs Erektion, was diesem hingegen so gar nicht zu stören schien. Tief und kehlig stöhnte er auf und begann, kontinuierlich in Merlins Mund zu stoßen, was nach einer Weile nicht mehr allzu problematisch war, als dieser sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatte.

Es war ein prickelndes Gefühl gemischt aus Platzangst und Machtlosigkeit, Schmerz und Erregung. Der vage Sauerstoffmangel machte ihn schummrig vor Augen und seine Knie schmerzten mehr auf dem Boden als seine eigene Erektion es mittlerweile vermochte. Aber er genoss die schnellen Stöße Arthurs viel zu sehr, als sich darum zu kümmern. Genoss den Schmerz in seinem Hals, der sich am nächsten Morgen definitiv wund und bitterlich verkratzt anfühlen würde. Genoss die Unbeweglichkeit, während der Prinz ihm rhythmisch seine Hüfte entgegenstieß und sich jedes Mal dabei erregt aufbäumte und keinen Hehl daraus machte, wie sehr er diese Situation doch gerade selber genoss.

Und Merlin, zwischen all dem verkrampften Luftholen, presste seine Lippen so fest er konnte gegen den harten Schaft, ließ seine Zunge an ihm entlang gleiten, bis Arthurs Stöße zu schnell und zu hektisch kamen und er einfach nicht mehr konnte. Haken an der Sache war nur, dass dieser immer noch alle Macht über ihn besaß und es keine Möglichkeit gab, sich von ihm loszureißen oder ihm irgendwie zu verstehen zu geben, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam – außer vielleicht wenn er ihm dabei wehtat. Und diesen Zorn wollte er nicht auf sich reißen.

Doch als hätte Arthur seine Gedanken gelesen, hörten genau in diesem Moment die hastigen Stöße auf und stattdessen klebte ihm ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, soweit Merlin das aus seiner Position heraus sehen konnte.

„Du liebst es, vor meinem Schwanz auf dem Boden zu knien, richtig?", fragte er Merlin, der immer noch dessen Lippen um Arthurs Erektion gepresst hielt. Hatte keine Ahnung, ob Arthur es lieber sah, wenn er antwortete und dabei für kurze Zeit gezwungenermaßen seinen Schwanz losließ, oder ob er einfach nicken sollte. Letztendlich jedoch entschloss er sich für Letzteres, was ein fabelhaftes Bild abgegeben haben musste, so rot wie sich Merlin um die Ohren anlaufen spürte.

„Du würdest alles tun, um deinen Prinzen zu befriedigen, oder?", säuselte Arthur weiter, hatte abermals seine große, malerische Hand in Merlins Locken verkrallt und langsam wieder; fast unmerklich angefangen, in seinen Mund zu stoßen.

Und diese langsamen Bewegungen waren fast noch viel erregender. Also schloss Merlin die Augen und stöhnte vor Gefallen leise, während seine Zunge um die Eichel fuhr; der Schaft schwer und voll in seiner Mundhöhle. Die ersten Lusttropfen schmeckten fabelhaft und er war sich sogar sicher, eine pulsierende Arterie zu ertasten.

Und er hätte ewig so weitermachen können, aber leider schien auch das wieder genug für Arthur zu sein. In Windeseile hatte er sich Merlin entzogen und ihn losgemacht. Aber bevor dieser auch nur daran denken konnte, etwas zu sagen oder sich gar aufzurichten, hatte Arthur ihm schon im Nacken gepackt und ihn abermals über die Armlehnen des Stuhles geworfen. Erst glaubte er das Seil vergessen auf dem Boden, doch schnell spürte er das kratzige Material um seine Handgelenke, die Arthur in einer geübten Bewegung zusammensurrte.

Er hatte nicht einen Laut des Protestes von sich gegeben, seit seine Hüllen gefallen waren. Hatte alles mit sich machen lassen und Arthur hatte genommen, was er wollte. Doch Merlin glaubte nicht mehr an bloße Wut. Er wusste, dass sie zwei sich näher standen als so manch anderes Paar. Er wusste, dass Arthur wusste, dass er Merlin damit nichts antat. Dass Merlin es selbst so wollte. Und diese Selbstsicherheit war enorm sexy.

Ja, und auch die Tatsache, dass er ihm wieder seinen blanken Hintern entgegenstreckte, der immer noch rot war und schmerzte. Und das machte alles gleich noch viel erregender. Und dann die Krone, die Arthur immer noch trug. Das Machtspielchen gefiel ihm.

„Ist das dein erstes Mal?", rieb sich Arthur von hinten an ihn und Merlin nickte zögerlich. Zumindest war er mit einem Mann noch nie weiter als bis zu diesem Punkt gekommen. Und obwohl er in der nächtlichen Stille das ein oder andere Mal Gefallen an zwei, drei Fingern gefunden hatte, hätte er nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, Arthur das zu sagen. Und so grollte dieser nur zufrieden und griff nach einem kleinen Fläschchen auf dem Tisch neben ihnen.

Die harten Ecken und Kanten des Stuhles gruben sich erneut spitz in sein Fleisch, seine eigene Erektion erneut gefangen und unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Und er schreckte nicht einmal auf, als ein glitschiger Finger seinen Weg an seinen Hintern fand.

„Wird vielleicht ein wenig unangenehm", prophezeite Arthur, doch Merlin sah ihn in Gedanken immer noch süffisant grinsen. „aber keine Angst, ich bin vorsichtig!"

Mit diesem Satz hatte er sich weiter nach vorne gebeugt, bis seine Brust beinahe Merlins Rücken berührte und er ihm heiser ins Ohr hauchen konnte.

Dann hörten die neckischen Umkreisungen endlich auf und Arthur stieß durch den engen Muskelring. Fast wie erleichtert holte Merlin tief Luft; hatte dieses familiäre und doch so ungewohnte Gefühl schon lange vermisst. Und es fühlte sich umso besser an, dass es nicht seine eigenen Finger waren.

Arthur jedoch musste es als überraschte Geste verstanden haben; fing an, seinen Finger vorsichtig zu bewegen. Eher rauf und runter als vor und zurück. Beim zweiten Finger kniff Merlin so hart die Augenlider aufeinander, dass er dunkle Flecken vor ihnen tanzen sah. Und beim dritten fühlte er sich beinahe schon dazu bereit, zu betteln. Und vielleicht lag er mit der Vermutung, dass Arthur das nur allzu gerne hören würde, gar nicht mal so daneben.

„Arthur", hechelte Merlin. Hatte wirklich die Ambition, zu flehen. Aber kein gerader Satz wollte bei den Bewegungen der Finger in ihm mehr von seinen Lippen kommen. Es war unbequem und es drückte und schmerzte überall; seine Hände, die sich verkrampft ineinander und mit dem Seil verflochten hatten. Und Arthur hinter ihm schien langsam die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Was?", hart und grollend war seine Stimme abermals geworden. Hallte als herausfordernde Provokation an den kalten Wänden wider. Und Merlin schluckte. Und atmete schwer und riss an seinen Fesseln und streckte sich Arthur entgegen. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen, aber er befürchtete, er musste.

„Bitte."

„‚Bitte' was?"

„Bitte–" Merlin hörte seine eigene Stimme brechen. Arthurs Finger hatten bereits ein enormes Tempo aufgenommen. Ein schlagharter Rhythmus, der immer noch nicht genug schien. „Bitte."

Merlin konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ihn anzubetteln, ihn endlich zu ficken. Ganz tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er es liebte, zu betteln. Nichts mehr entscheiden zu müssen und sich einfach gehen zu lassen. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn immer noch zurück. Als erzählte ihm etwas in sich drin, dass er sich schämen müsste. Dass das alles Verhalten war, das sich nicht gehörte.

Und just in diesem Moment entfernten sich die Finger aus ihm, stattdessen spürte er wieder den vertrauten Schmerz auf seinem Hintern. Arthur hatte angefangen, ihn zu schlagen. Jeder Treffer riss ihn nach vorne und ließ seine Ohren erhitzen. Er wollte darüber klagen, dass er sich urplötzlich so unglaublich leer fühlte und wollte gar nichts mehr sagen, weil er jeden einzelnen Stich so immens genoss.

Er wollte ihn nur zum Reden bringen, dachte sich Merlin. Arthur wollte nur, dass er bettelte und dass er alle Hüllen, die er bislang krampfhaft um seinen Körper gehalten hatte, fallen ließ. Und er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, ob er die Schmerzen oder die Penetration mehr liebte.

„Bitte", schaffte er es dennoch nach einer Weile zwischen erregtem Japsen. „Bitte … Arthur, fick mich!"

„Das willst du, ja?"

Schlag.

„Meinen Schwanz in dir?"

Noch ein Treffer.

„Dass ich dich so hart ficke, dass dir alles weh tut?"

Wieder ein Schlag. Und noch einer.

Merlin war mittlerweile nichts weiter als ein zitterndes Wrack unter Arthurs geübten Händen. Und er nickte und flehte weiter und streckte sich ihm entgegen, soweit es ihm möglich war. Und dann spürte er endlich Arthurs Spitze dort, wo ihm Momente zuvor noch seine Finger verlassen hatten.

„Ich werde nicht nett mit dir umgehen", erklärte er ihm noch einmal im ruhigen Ton, als spräche er über banale Jagdpläne. „schließlich ist das deine Strafe."

Merlin spürte sich noch flüchtig nicken; diese Aussage nur allzu gern willkommen heißend, da stieß Arthur schon vor und katapultierte ihn unsanft ins Hier und Jetzt. Es war tatsächlich mächtiger, einen Schwanz in sich zu haben als nur drei Finger. Die Masse dehnte ihn weiter und ließ ihn mehr Sterne sehen. Machte ihn irreredend und verzweifelt.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Arthur einen festen, harten Rhythmus gefunden hatte. Bei jedem Vorwärts stöhnte der Prinz heiser auf; bei jedem Rückwärts wurde Merlin ein Stück nach hinten über die Armlehne gezogen. Und das einzige, das im Raum zu hören war, war das geräuschvolle, viel zu schnelle Atmen und das laute Klatschen von Haut auf Haut. Und jeder Stoß wurde nur noch erregender, wenn sein Hintern auf Arthurs Hüften traf. Die Kontrolle, die er ihm genommen hatte. Dass er ihn nicht aufhalten konnte, täte es auch noch so weh. Aber das tat es nicht. Zumindest nicht zu sehr. Und der winzige, stechende Schmerz, der sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete war wie die Prise Salt im Teig.

Es war der Prinz, der sich an ihm befriedigte. Es war der Prinz, der ihm ungehalten ins Ohr stöhnte. Es war der Kronprinz, dessen Schwanz unruhig in ihm zuckte, wenn er doch für einige Sekunden Halt machte. Und sein eigener war immer noch prall und schmerzte. Und er wollte es härter und erbarmungsloser, aber gleichzeitig wollte er auch, dass Arthur ihn endlich anfasste. Er war selbstverständlich gerade nicht in der Position dafür.

„Wo ist deine große Klappe jetzt, hä, Merlin?", stöhnte Arthur hinter ihm zwischen Stößen, die ihm durch Mark und Bein gingen. Der Druck von Innen fühlte sich fantastisch an. Und Merlin wusste, er würde abhängig werden. „Sag schon", forderte er, als Merlin sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, zu antworten.

„Bring mich zum Schweigen, Arthur", presste Merlin mit letzter Kraft heraus, als fehlte ihm nicht sowieso der Atem.

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe!", war Arthurs Antwort darauf und eine Hand, die ihm am Oberkörper weiter in den Stuhl hineindrückte. Ihn dort festhielt. Und weiter zustieß, so dass es fast so aussah, als vibrierten Merlins Oberschenkel.

Er konnte sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Spürte nur noch Stöße und Erdbeben und Erregung und Unbeweglichkeit und Schmerz. Bemerkte die Kälte des Raumes und des Bodens nicht mehr, jedoch die harten Kanten in seinem Bauch, seinen Oberschenkeln; an seiner Erregung. Sah die flackernden Flammen der Kerzen nicht mehr; hörte jedoch das Hecheln des Prinzen und spürte das kratzige Seil an seinen Handgelenken.

Es war alles viel zu viel und der fordernde Druck von Arthurs Hand auf seinem Rücken – und damit auch auf seinen eigenen Schwanz. Und mit dem letzten bisschen Sinn, der ihm nicht geflohen war, kam er hart über den gesamten Stuhl. Kümmerte sich nicht drum; traute sich gar nicht, über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Es war ihm egal.

Alles verwischte wie in trübe Unschärfe. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle und die Umgebung um ihn herum. Nach mehreren Sekunden zuckten seine Muskeln immer noch unkontrolliert und Arthur hatte nicht aufgehört, in ihn zu stoßen; so rau und sensibel sich Merlin auch in dem Moment fühlte. Bis auch er endlich über ihm zusammenbrach.

Und für einige stille Minuten verharrten sie beide in dieser Position. Bis der Atem stillte und der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut trocknete. Genauso wie das Sperma auf und in Merlins Körper. Für einen kleinen Moment war ihm sogar so, als hätte Arthur gar nicht mehr vor, aufzustehen. Als wäre dieser Traum irgendwo stehen geblieben; als hätte man die Zeit angehalten. Aber nach einer Weile trennte der Prinz sich doch von ihm.

„Wirst du mich noch einmal in Gegenwart des Königs bloßstellen?", fragte Arthur ihn wie beiläufig, als er ihn losband. Nichts in seiner Stimme verriet, was er vor einigen Minuten erst noch getan hatte. Und Merlin wusste, dass eine lange Zeit voller Leugnen vor ihm stand. Sie würden das Geschehene nicht mehr diskutieren und nie wieder ansprechen.

„Nein, Milord!", antwortete Merlin willentlich und richtete sich ächzend auf. Sein Hintern schmerzte, genauso wie sein Rücken. Nachdem er zögerlich aufgestanden war, griff er bitter an seine Handgelenke. Voller Schriemen und roter Einschnitte. Doch das kümmerte ihn wenig.

Und als sich Merlin traute, Arthur in die Augen zu blicken, grinste dieser nur süffisant. Schweißperlen glänzten ihm auf der Stirn, goldene Haarsträhnen klebten ihm am Gesicht. Die Krone saß wie eh und je und seine Muskeln schienen immer noch aufgepumpt vor Adrenalin. Wenn Merlin ihn so öfter sehen könnte, würde er ihn ständig bloßstellen.

„Ich hoffe es aber."


End file.
